Summoner icon
A summoner icon is an avatar picture that represents a League of Legends player, displayed on a summoner's profile page. The icons appear next to others summoners' names on friend lists, in chat rooms, in custom games, or in arranged teams. With the collection always expanding, everyone can find a special avatar. General icons Note that Mission icons released before V7.12 were distributed by Riot rather than the client, as the client did not support Missions at that time. These icons have been classified as Mission icons rather than Riot Distributed icons due to the nature of the unlock requirements. e-Sports icons 2019= |-| 2018= |-| 2017= |-| 2016= |-| 2015= |-| 2014= |-| 2013= |-| 2012= Unused icons U.R.F. 2014 old profileicon.png| 10 Year Anniversary Poro old profileicon.png| Unused 1 Year Anniversary Poro profileicon.png| Unused 2 Year Anniversary Poro profileicon.png| Unused 3 Year Anniversary Poro profileicon.png| Unused 4 Year Anniversary Poro profileicon.png| Unused 5 Year Anniversary Poro profileicon.png| Unused 6 Year Anniversary Poro profileicon.png| Great Mentor old profileicon.png|Great Mentor Great Leader old profileicon.png|Great Leader Great Teammate old profileicon.png|Great Teammate Honorable Opponent old profileicon.png|Honorable Opponent Unused Master of the Tribunal profileicon.png|Master of the Tribunal Reign of Order profileicon.png| Eternal Reign profileicon.png| Summoner icons on the forums! By Krylhos Summoner icons on the forums! Greetings summoners, As you've likely noticed, summoner icons have arrived on the forums! Begone question marks! As you may know, at Riot we participate in a periodic hackathon known as Thunderdome. During the latest Thunderdome, a couple of us did some tinkering to make your in-client summoner icon accessible on the web. This service opened up the possibility of displaying your summoner icons within the forums. But wait, there's more! This service also provides you with a URL you can use to load your summoner icon on external avatar services. Here's how it works: Use your region and summoner name as a part of the following link. http://avatar.leagueoflegends.com/{region}/{summoner_name}.png Here's an example: http://avatar.leagueoflegends.com/na/Krylhos.png Alternatively, simply right click your summoner icon on one of your posts and select 'Copy image url'. A couple notes: * This service will automatically update as you change your icon in-client. * Allow up to an hour for changes to show up on the web. * This service will not affect any pre-existing avatars (i.e. Rioters / Wrenchmen) ;Why didn't something like this come out sooner? We didn't want to sacrifice the already-shaky stability of vBulletin. As our tech continued to evolve though, new services became available that allowed this specific feature to be developed without putting the forums at risk. Let us know if you have any issues or questions. Thanks! Media Gallery= April Fools 2019 Icon Concept 01.jpg|April Fools 2019 Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Blood Moon Icons Concept 01.jpg|Blood Moon 2019 Icons Concept (by Riot Artist Aleksey Bayura) Chibi Icon Concept 01.jpg|Chibi Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Icons concept 01.jpg|Icons Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jem Flores) Icons concept 02.jpg|Icons Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jem Flores) Icons concept 03.jpg|Icons Concept 3 (by Riot Employed Sperasoft Studio) Icons concept 04.jpg|Icons Concept 4 (by Riot Employed Sperasoft Studio) Icons concept 05.jpg|Icons Concept 5 (by Riot Employed Sperasoft Studio) Icons concept 06.jpg|Icons Concept 6 (by Riot Employed Sperasoft Studio) Icons concept 07.jpg|Icons Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Randall Mackey) Icons concept 08.jpg|Icons Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Randall Mackey) Icons concept 09.jpg|Icons Concept 9 KDA 2018 Icon Concept 01.jpg|K/DA 2018 Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Runes Reforged 2017 Icon concept 01.jpg|Runes Reforged 2017 Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Snowdown Showdown 2017 Icon Concept 01.jpg|Snowdown Showdown 2017 Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Star Guardian 2017 Icon concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Super Galaxy 2017 Icon concept 01.jpg|Super Galaxy 2017 Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Bilgewater 2018 Icon concept 01.jpg|Bilgewater 2018 Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Lunar Revel 2018 Icon concept 01.jpg|Lunar Revel 2018 Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Odyssey 2018 Icon Concept 01.jpg|Odyssey 2018 Icon Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Odyssey 2018 Icon Concept 02.jpg|Odyssey 2018 Icon Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Steel Valkyries 2018 Icon concept 01.jpg|Steel Valkyries 2018 Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Versus 2018 Icon Concept 01.jpg|Versus 2018 Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Rengar PlushintheJungle Icon Concept 01.jpg|Rengar Plush in the Jungle Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Servando Lupini) Demacia Vice Icons Concept 01.jpg|Demacia Vice Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) de:Beschwörersymbole es:Icono de invocador pl:Ikona przywoływacza pt-br:Ícone de Invocador Category:Summoner Category:Summoner icons Category:Lists